Resources
Resources are a major factor in the battlefield. Without it, infantry and vehicles alike can not be deployed, trained or manufactured. Battles are fought to control major resource sectors in order to starve the enemy of supplies and keep friendly tanks and soldiers well equipped. To gain resources, territory must be controlled and held to keep resource income. It must also create a supply chain to continue its function - sectors must be connected all the way back to HQ, those that are not will not give its cache. Collection Resources are automatically gained through controlling sectors. Sectors can be controlled by capturing their respective Strategic Point. The more sectors you have in your control, the more resources are gained. The rate of its increase are measured per minute. This increase will depend on the sector controlled, as there are different types of sectors, mainly: low, medium and high. High resources, will of course, gain the most amount of resources. Income can be further increased by securing the sector, which different factions have different methods of doing. But, these sectors must be linked together in a supply chain, from the Headquarters to its location. If not, then it will not contribute its cache. Sectors not linked to the Headquarters sector will flash blue on the map. Note that in Company of Heroes 2, sectors lose their distinctive types; instead all sectors generate manpower, munitions and fuel. Other sources In campaigns, there are sometimes items on the map that can be captured once to give munitions or fuel. In general, different factions have unique ways to gather resources outside capturing points. Company of Heroes American Although it does not directly increase Manpower income, the Supply Yard decreases unit upkeep. This has an indirect effect of increasing your manpower income when you have more units. With the Airborne Company command tree, the Supply Drop ability will drop one-time capture boxes containing Munitions and Fuel for a small Manpower cost. Wehrmacht Pioneers can salvage wrecks for Munitions. With the Blitzkrieg Doctrine, the Resource Blitz ability will grant a large amount of Manpower for a Munitions cost, although it will also drain your manpower income for a short time afterwards. British Although they do not have a method of generating a resource spike, they have more ways of boosting income from sectors. A veterancy 3 Captain will grant a production bonus to the Munitions or Fuel sector it is in. A single Command Truck can buy a Secured Resourcing upgrade to boost the Munitions or Fuel income of the sector it is set up in. With the Royal Engineers Support Improved Command Vehicles commander upgrade, all Command Trucks boost the resource income of the sector it is set up in and provide an ambient per minute income, even when not set up. Panzer Elite Like the British, the Panzer Elite lack an ability which generates a resource spike. However, the Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack's Divert Supplies ability will divert some resources from an enemy sector in which it is set up to the Funkwagen's owner. As a bonus, if other sectors are connected to the HQ via that sector, it will reduce (but not divert) the income of those sectors. Company of Heroes 2 Soviet Union On any given strategic point, Combat Engineers can construct a Fuel Cache or Munitions Cache, boosting the income of that resource. Wehrmacht Ostheer Types Manpower Manpower is the main resource of the game. It is constantly gained at the start of the battle up to its end. It is needed to field everything - from infantry, weapon teams to tanks and universal upgrades. It is also needed for calling in command tree specific units. The more sectors in your control, the faster it regains. Manpower income can be reduced by fielding more units (higher upkeep), repairing vehicles ( per unit performing repairs) and some abilities (such as calling in the King Tiger). Munitions Munitions are used for buying several upgrades for your units and using special unit abilities and support powers that use munitions, such as Throw Grenade. At the start of a match, there will be no gain in munitions, but as munitions sectors are captured, the generation will slowly increase. This generation rate will depend on what type and how many connected munitions sectors are in your control. Fuel Fuel is used for deploying heavy vehicles, building structures, and purchasing global upgrades. Without any fuel points, you have a natural fuel income of per minute. Your Fuel amount will constantly increase according to the type and total number of connected fuel Points you control. Some abilities (such as the Cromwell Tank's Flank Speed) will reduce your fuel income temporarily. Victory Points Just as important, victory points can also be considered resources yet act in somewhat different matter. These specific type of points exist in all modes of skirmish games. When the game starts, both sides have specified amount of victory points, which will gradually decrease, if one side of the conflict has control of more strategic victory points than the other. In most cases amount of strategic victory points on maps is equal to three. Both sides usually start with 500 points(if its going about skirmish games in automatch), but these can be changed to 1000, 750 or 250 in other modes of game, or even disabled completely. If number of victory points reaches 0, the game is lost for this player. This mode of the game is also considered as most tactical, because depends on holding captured territory, which is one of the most important aspects of the game, in opposition to annihilation mode(pure destruction). Category:Gameplay Concepts